Dark Shadows
by TheSherlockedDoctorReturns
Summary: John and Sherlock attend the same boarding school together. But it's not all fun and games. A dark cloud hangs over them. Secrets are shared and lives are lost. Will they still have theirs at the end of their time at school? I don't suggest you read unless you are ok with man on man. Johnlock, Teenlock Mystrade, and MorMor. Some John with his girlfriends.


The First Day

* * *

John was on the train with his mother. He watched the trees go by. They had taken the train a little way into the suburbs of London. If that was possible. It just meant that London was the biggest town closest to school. The new school. John was just going into ninth grade, and wanted to be an army doctor when he grew up. He had chosen a different school, after making it quite clear to his parents that he could stay with them no longer. His father was abusive, and his mom was trying to help, but his father was crazy, and often drunk, leaving his mother to do all of the work. His sister, Harry, just lazed around the house, and always took up her dads side in arguments, whereas John always felt the need to stand up and say what he thought was right. The school he had chosen though, was to far away, so his parents had told him he had to come here. John shuddered. He was nervous. His mom smiled at him.

"I know you are nervous honey, but it will be fine. This will be good for you."

John hoped so.

The train pulled up at a rather small station that appeared in the middle of nowhere. He and his mum were the only ones that got off. John could see the school in the distance, and his mouth fell open in surprise. He hadn't realized the school was going to be this big. It was HUGE.

They walked up to the big front doors. The building looked like an old medieval castle, but when the doors opened, it had modern furnishings. John was thankful for that. They were greeted by a smiling man, who introduced himself by the name of Mr. Morsten. He was the principle. John said a short goodbye to his mother, and the doors closed behind him.

"Well John. Classes have already started today, so I'll just introduce you. I know the students well, and they like a disruption."

"You know your students well sir."

"You know John, you are very polite, I like you already, if kids are giving you a hard time, you come to me alright?" He smiled kindly at John, and John felt some of the tension leave his body. They walked over to one of the doors down one of the many long corridors. "Iv assigned you to a room. You were not here on the first day, and the children got to pick there roommates. One student does not have one, so I'll put you with him. I'll have a staff member take those bags and move them to your room. The room is 221B. Your roommate will tell you everything else you need to know. Oh! And here's your key, keep it safe. Also, the uniform you ordered will be in your room when you get there. I'll just introduce you know. They walked into the room.

"Class! I would like you to meet John Watson! He is the newest addition to your class. Please treat him as a friend, and help him to feel at home. Now I know my presence is disrupting the class, and I know how much you hate that, so I'll be on my way!" He clapped John on the back, and John smiled weakly. "Any question let me know." Then he walked out.

The teacher came over to him. "I'm Mrs. Harvey, the history teacher, there's a seat back there next to Anderson and Sherlock. You can seat there. John made his way to the back and sat down. He put his bag on the floor. "Anderson! Sherlock! Make sure you help John." She then turned and continued the lesson.

"Hi! I'm Mike Anderson. But everyone just calls me Anderson!" He extended a hand to John who shook it and smiled.

"John. Nice to meet you!" He turned to the boy on his right, he looked bored. "And you must be Sherlock?"

"Yes wonderful deduction, you still have much more to learn. I like to play violin while I'm thinking. Sometimes I don't talk for hours, and I like bees."

"Oh yes. That's nice." The boy on his left looked at John. "You shouldn't talk to him, he's a freak."

"That's not nice. He's only being friendly."

"Yes and I think roommates should know the worst about each other. That way you can move before you unpack."

"How do you know we are sharing the same room?"

"I told you he was a freak."

"The key tag is sticking out of the pocket of his bag thick head."

"Oh."

The bell rang, and the teacher stood up. "Since its only the second day, I won't assign any homework." The class smiled. "But don't get it into your head that I'm fluffy on the inside. You'll get plenty later. You may all return to your dorms now. Dinner is in an hour. I will see you all ON TIME."

The class shuffled out the door. With only a few lost turns, and directions from several students, John found his way to 221B. He unlocked the door. The tall figure of a pale boy with dark hair and eyes that were the most amazing things John had ever seen, stood by the window. He turned when John walked in, and smiled when he saw Johns face. "Not all of the rooms are this big. My family has lots of money, and they of course got me one of the biggest rooms. My brother Mycroft, has one like this as well. He's in 11th grade."

"Wow. This is, wow." The room had two large beds, and was at the corner of the building. There were four windows in the main room, with the two beds, large flat screen tv, mini bar, and red couch, and one in the bathroom. The bathroom exceeded Johns expectations. The room looked like a reasonably kept London flat, despite the books that were strewn all over the floor.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I know you probably have a bad impression of me now. I understand if you want to switch rooms."

"No! Not at all! I was rather impressed. It shows you use your brain."

"Really? I didn't think it was that impressive."

"Well I did." The younger boy blushed. "I can't believe you haven't got a roommate. I count myself lucky!"

"I don't have friends. Nobody really wants to share a room with me."

"Why not? You must have some friends! Smart guy like you!" Sherlock laughed.

"I didn't have friends. I see things differently then everyone else."

"And that prevents them from being your friends?"

"They don't like it when I'm right. They think its weird. They don't like the way I talk either."

"They don't like the way you talk?"

"Yes. I can't help it, sometimes I just say things."

"Oh. I see. But you must have some friends?"

"I don't particularly like Mycroft, but he stands up for me. I think the floor monitor, Mrs. Hudson is nice. And DI Lestrade. He's not a Detective Inspector. But he wants to be. We just call him DI Lestrade. The DI stands for Do It. He's a good man and a hard worker."

"Haha! That's nice! You don't look like the kind of guy who needs standing up for though. Looks like you could take any kind of insult, and then spit something nasty back at the person." The you her boy paled slightly, if that was possible, and his smile trembled.

"You'll see later. Or maybe not. But I think they will tonight because your here. You shouldn't talk to me at dinner tonight. Don't let them know your my, my roommate."

"I'm not afraid of them. But I had better get changed for dinner. Will you show me the way? I don't want to get lost again."

"Sure thing." He smiled.

John picked up his uniform, and went into the bathroom. The uniform consisted of nice black pants, and a white shirt. It seemed a little plain to John, so he pulled a jumper over his head. He'd seen others kids with sweaters on, so he figured it was alright. Then he put his brown shoes back on. His roommate had on a black dressy jacket that matched the pants. He made it look casual, and cool, neat, but not dressy. He unpacked his stuff, and half an hour later, found himself walking down to the cafeteria by Sherlocks side.

"It's easy after about a day. I just map it out in my mind palace."

"Ah. I don't have a mind palace. So I may need more help."

"I'm here."

They walked into a space that had circular tables and square tables, randomly spread across the room. There was a long counter where you served yourself from. John got in line with Sherlock. He took a healthy amount of everything, then sat down at a table. He looked at Sherlock.

"Your not going to eat anything? It's not healthy to not eat. You should get a little bit of something."

"No thanks, not hungry."

"But you must eat something!"

"Eating slows down my thinking."

"So you just don't eat?"

"Almost. I eat, just not as much as all of you pigs."

"You talk like that, and I understand why people don't always hang out with you."

"Why people never hang out with me. I'm sorry. I told you I was different." He picked up a lettuce leave from Johns plate and ate it. He gave John his innocent puppy doh face, making John. The way John laughed made Sherlock smile. He liked the new kid.

"Oh hello freak. Finally found a friend?"

Sherlock hung his head, and a red blush was at his cheeks.

"I'm not his friend. And at least I don't have so many friends that I can't remember what one I'm dating." He smirked at the look on Anderson's face. "I would hide the facts a bit more clearly if I were you." This time it was the other boys turn. Anderson. That was it. Anderson stalked off. John frowned after him.

"Whats his problem?"

"I told everybody something about him and a girl once. He got mad, and hasn't stopped bugging me ever since. He'll want a show tonight..."

"A show? What show? I'm done eating anyway. Lets go back upstairs."

"Good idea."

They made it to the second floor landing, when the heard a soft drawl. Heine them. "Hello freak."

"Ah. Moriarty. How nice to see you again. I hope you enjoyed your illegally ordered dinner?"

"I did, thank you." He turned to John. "What do you think of the freak?"

"I think he's smart. And I think that you all have no right to call him names. It's rude and hurtful."

"Clearly you don't get what I mean. Sherlock dear, give us a demo."

Sherlock sighed, but started to talk. "I know that you want to be an army doctor when you grow up. Your family is having issues back home, and that is why you decided to come here. You don't come from a particularly wealthy family, and it that was the deciding factor between you coming here. Your parents didn't force you to come here, although you did have somewhere else in mind first." He looked away.

"That was, amazing."

"You see what I mean? Not amazing. Freak. I suggest you walk away from him, and join me. You'll get into bad trouble with him."

"He's also a good person, unlike you."

Sherlock noticed movement. "John, I'm no good. Nobody likes me. Maybe you should go with them."

"No."

"Well John. You should know that I am Jim Moriarty. I always get what I want in the end. And it may not be a very nice experience for you." He nodded, an three of his cronies came forwards. One punched Sherlock in the stomach, he fell backwards.

"Sherlock. Go back to our room."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"But they will beat you up."

"Maybe not with you gone." Sherlock hesitated, then looked at Moriarty's smiling face before he stumbled off towards the room.

"You think by sending him away, we won't attack you until you surrender?"

"No. I know you won't."

"Your a brave lad. Cronies! Hold him."

John felt the two men grab him, and pin his arms behind his back. Moriarty slapped hi, and leaned close to his face. "I could hurt you now, but I'll wait for the game to start. Goodbye until the next time Johnny boy!"

The thugs released him, but instead of walking away, he ran forward and gripped Moriarty in a headlock.

"You have no reason to call him the things you do. You are mean, and I. Don't. Like. You." He ended up with a black eye, a split lip, and a sore stomach, from the men the ripped him away from Moriarty, who was just laughing, and walking away. John turned and went to his new room.

Sherlock was sitting on the bed. He looked sad, and worried. "John! What did they do to you? You shouldn't have stayed." Sherlock quickly deducted what had happened.

"I made I point I hope." Sherlock pulled John into the bathroom, and began whipping the blood off of Johns face. "I suppose that you want to leave now." John laughed.

"Nope! If anything, they made me more determined to stay with you. You need a friend."

"What you said before, when I told you I knew you wanted t be an army doctor, you sounded surprised."

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well the manner you do things. It's as if you already joined the army. The way you eat is exactly what you should. The way you talk. Your patient you care. You also said it was amazing."

"It was."

"That's not what people normally say."

"What do people normally say?"

"Piss off."

"I figured it was along those lines."

Sherlock went and changed into his pajamas. John took off his shirt and hung it up. He heard iPad intake of breath behind him, and knew his mistake instantly.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your back?" Sherlock stood up an ran his hands gently over all of Johns scars. There was one particularly bad one on his shoulder.

"You know what happened."

"Your father... John, I'm sorry."

John felt tears in his eyes. "I got use to it."

"I really am sorry John. I didn't know it was that bad."

"I'll recover. I'm tired though. Can we get some sleep?

Sherlock nodded. He knew he probably wouldn't sleep, but he turned the lights out as John got tucked under his sheets. Sherlock just lay in bed and listened to the sound of his roommates breathing as he fell asleep. Sherlock looked at the sleeping form. He didn't know what it was, but he liked having John around.

* * *

Please review! I want to know what you all think! I hope that I'm not writing just so that I have something to do. I hope you guys enjoy reading. Update coming soon! :)


End file.
